Marry Me
by Blue Aaren
Summary: Kise et Kasamatsu s'aimaient et ce jour scellerait leur union pour l'éternité. Tous leurs proches étaient là pour célébrer ce jour : le plus beau de leur vie. [Kise x Kasamatsu] OS Pour Lemon Owl.


**Hello ! Me revoilà avec un OS que j'ai écrit pour mon Lemon Owl, il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose de plus à dire. J'espère que ça te plaira 3, et qu'aussi au passage ça plaira à d'autres tant qu'on y est. Il y a des petits détails que seul toi verra ou comprendra, ou un hf à la limite. Bon je me tais je sais que tu l'attendais, alors bonne lecture !**

 _ **Marry Me**_

La gorge de Kise était sèche, il transpirait. Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il était stressé. Ses mains étaient serrées et moites. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle et de se calmer, mais sans succès. Comment pouvait-il espérer rester calme après tout, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il était à gauche du maire, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces. Son gilet était bleu marine, comme son nœud papillon, sa ceinture et son mouchoir. Le pantalon et la veste eux étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués en arrière, dégageant son front et son visage, même s'il y avait une mèche rebelle qui repiquait sur son front. Il avait passé plusieurs minutes devant le miroir à essayer de la dresser sans succès et l'avait au final laissée.

Il tourna le regard vers l'assistance. Pour ce grand jour il y n'y avait que leurs plus proches amis et une partie de leurs familles respectives. Au plus près de lui, au premier rang, il y avait ses deux témoins à lui : Aomine, qui lui souriait, portant un costume marron foncé, assis juste devant Momoi, son épouse, sublimement vêtue dont il tenait la main. Eux s'étaient mariés quatre ans auparavant et avaient eu un fils aujourd'hui âgé de cinq ans : Aomine Tomoya. Ledit petit garçon était assis sur les genoux de sa mère dans un petit costume blanc avec juste le nœud papillon d'un bleu identique à ses cheveux qui étaient légèrement plus foncés que ceux de son père. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur, la peau à peine bronzée, ses traits étaient fins à l'image de ceux de sa mère et il avait plutôt hérité de son caractère à elle. Un bon mélange des deux parents donnant un enfant absolument craquant dont Kise était le parrain. Quand Kasamatsu et lui le gardaient, Kise était un vrai parrain poule, cédant à tous ses caprices et avait toujours peur de mal faire, de le faire pleurer, de rater quelque chose. Quant à son amant il jouait le rôle du plus sévère qui incarnait l'autorité. C'était d'ailleurs leur neveux qui jouait le rôle du « petit garçon d'honneur » faute de demoiselle. Le deuxième témoin était Kiyoshi Teppei, qui était devenu comme un frère pour Kise après une rencontre lors d'un voyage. Ledit ancien de Seirin était accompagné de son amant, Hyuga qui faisait mine de l'ignorer quand il lui parlait et l'envoyait bouler tout le temps, comme toujours en fait, rien n'avait changé.  
Derrière eux étaient installés le reste de la génération miracle et leurs compagnons. Kuroko dans un petit costume noir et blanc tout à fait classique, accompagné de Kagami en costume bordeaux avec un nœud papillon noir. Juste à côté Himuro en costume violet très foncé qui accompagnait Murasakibara habillé en mauve et noir. Midorima et son costume queue de pie noir très avec sa tasse à thé de porcelaine en train de remonter ses lunettes et Takao qui riait tout seul. Il y avait Akashi près d'eux qui les supervisait et les gardait à peu près calmes, accompagné de Nijimura qui faisait la même chose.

Le regard de Kise se tourna alors vers l'autre côté de la salle, l'autre rangée, où au premier rang il y avait Moriyama et Kobori, les témoins de son futur mari. Le premier avait les jambes et les bras croisés, son éternel sourire de dragueur aux lèvres. Il portait un costume blanc cassé au-dessus d'une chemise gris foncé et une cravate pourpre. Kobori le regardait et l'écoutait parler avec son éternel air à la fois perplexe et un peu gêné en écoutant son voisin parler. Lui portait un costume gris clair, ressemblant beaucoup à l'uniforme que tous avaient portés à Kaijou. Cela fit sourire Kise, empreint de nostalgie. Ses années à Kaijou avaient une place toute particulière dans son cœur, surtout la première. Les deux autres n'avaient pas été pareilles sans Kasamatsu, Moriyama et Kobori, même s'ils se revoyaient autant que leurs études respectives le leur permettaient. Bien sûr celui qu'il voyait le plus était Kasamatsu de par leur relation. Mais sa première année avait tout simplement été magique, c'était pour lui sa meilleure année de toute sa scolarité, au-dessus même des années à Teiko qui étaient également très précieuses pour lui. Avec son sourire aux lèvres il continua de détailler chaque invité. Juste derrière les deux témoins se trouvaient les autres anciens de Kaijou : Nakamura, avec un air saoulé par son voisin Hayakawa qui déblatérait comme toujours son lot de choses incompréhensibles. C'est leur ancien coach, Takeuchi qui parvint enfin à le calmer et le faire taire, faisant s'afficher sur le visage du binoclard un air soulagé.  
Derrière tous leurs amis, de chaque côté, il y avait la famille des deux futurs époux. Du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas contre cet union. Du côté de Kise il n'y avait qu'une de ses deux sœurs, nommée Ina. Ses parents et sa sœur aînée refusaient toujours de croire et d'accepter son homosexualité. Du côté de Kasamatsu par contre il y avait ses deux parents côtes à côtes même s'ils étaient divorcés, ne s'entendaient guère et n'étaient pas tout à fait pour ce mariage bien qu'ils essayaient de se forcer à l'accepter et ses deux frères, Gau et Kaito, qui l'avaient toujours supporté dans sa relation même quand les parents s'en mêlaient. Il y avait d'autres de leurs amis, notamment certains collègues de travail des deux qui étaient serveur pour Kise et barman pour Kasamatsu ainsi qu'un de leur voisin. C'était une cérémonie plutôt sobre, traditionnelle, et c'était bien comme ça.  
Petit à petit le silence se fit dans la salle. Le regard du blond se posa finalement sur la grande porte d'entrée de la salle, au milieu de cette dernière. Là où allait arriver son amant dans quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Tous étaient là pour eux, pour célébrer leur amour, leur union. Cela le touchait. Vraiment. Mais bien vite il retrouva une expression stressée comme quelques minutes auparavant.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kasamatsu prenait une dernière grande inspiration. Même s'il était quelqu'un de calme pas du genre à être stressé facilement, là il l'était. En même temps, c'était le grand jour. Il resta les yeux fermés quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se concentrer et finir de se calmer puis lâcha enfin :  
 **« C'est bon on peut y aller Shun j'suis prêt.** Déclara l'ancien capitaine de Kaijou.  
L'ancien meneur et vice-capitaine de Seirin le regarda avec le sourire. Il était vêtu d'un costume marron foncé-noir et d'une cravate identique à celle de son amant Moriyama. C'était en effet lui que Kasamatsu avait choisi pour l'accompagner à l'autel. En tant qu'homme il aurait du traditionnellement demander à sa mère. Mais il ne voulait pas, sachant qu'il lui forcerait la main. Elle était présente c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Mais venir au bras de Kobori ou Moriyama… C'aurait été trop bizarre pour lui. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi cela dit. Puis il avait réfléchi et l'idée d'Izuki lui avait paru la plus juste. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis que ce dernier sortait avec son meilleur ami le fameux dragueur. Ils étaient devenus très amis. De plus, il savait qu'Izuki avait un don pour détendre l'atmosphère et que cela pourrait grandement l'aider au vu du fait qu'il serait très certainement hyper stressé au moment d'ouvrir la porte.  
 **-Bah moi j'suis loin.** Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. **  
**Kasamatsu soupira puis mit ses mains sur ses hanches répliquant :  
 **-Arrête tes conneries Shun donne ton bras.  
-Pas de bras pas de Ryouta.  
**Il pouffa de rire tout seul à sa propre blague avant de sortir son calepin et de la noter tout fier de lui. Ensuite il prit l'ancien de Kaijou par le bras avant qu'il ne s'énerve vraiment et ne le cogne comme il faisait en général avec un certain blond.  
 **-Tu vois ? Tu es parfaitement détendu maintenant. On y va ?  
** Kasamatsu, de nouveau stressé rien que par cette phrase, prit une grande respiration avant de répondre.  
 **-Ou-ouais, on y va.  
** Le plus jeune ouvrit alors la porte de la mairie, alors à l'intérieur, tout le monde se leva, une musique choisie par le couple commença à se jouer, « I don't wanna miss a thing » d'Aerosmith. C'était le blond qui avait insisté pour que ce soit celle-là.

Ledit blond avait les yeux rivés sur son amant. Il découvrait enfin sa tenue. Un magnifique costume bleu marine, du même bleu marine que sur sa propre tenue. Le même bleue que la tenue qu'ils avaient tous porté au lycée Kaijou. Il savait que c'était Moriyama qui avait aidé au choix de ce costume en particulier. Ce dernier ne s'était en effet pas gêné pour s'en vanter tout en gardant la surprise. _« Tu verras, c'était le plus beau costume du magasin ! » « Il lui va comme un gant » « En accord avec le tien en plus, quelle chance tu as d'avoir un tel homme de goût dans ton entourage, Kasamatsu était complètement perdu dans les boutiques on aurait dit Kobori ! »_ etc, etc. Moriyama tout simplement. Mais maintenant qu'il était face à l'homme qui allait devenir son mari d'ici quelques minutes il comprenait que l'autre avait eu raison de se vanter. Son brun était tout simplement magnifique, encore plus qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Il dégageait une telle prestance. Chaque pli du vêtement tombait parfaitement, on aurait dit du sur mesure. Il mettait le corps de l'ex numéro 4 de Kaijou en valeur plus que n'importe quelle tenue. C'était impressionnant. Il détailla chaque partie de ce corps qu'il aimait tant avant de fixer son amant dans les yeux. Ce dernier le regardait dans les yeux également et des rougeurs apparurent également sur son visage et il finit par détourner les yeux, gênés. Cela fit s'accentuer le sourire de l'ancien mannequin qui eut même un petit rire. Tellement de mots lui venaient en tête. Sublime. Adorable. Magnifique. Formidable. Il aurait pu continuer ses compliments pendant des heures. Mais à ses yeux aucun mot n'était à la hauteur de son fiancé. Pour ce dernier, il se passait la même chose. Il découvrait son amant dans un magnifique costume qui lui allait parfaitement, au point qu'il avait l'air d'avoir été dessiné pour lui et lui seul. Autant de compliments que Kise lui venaient en tête, les mêmes presque, même s'il ne les lui dirait sûrement jamais à voix haute. Et son sourire tellement sincère sur ses lèvres, son visage si éclatant. Franchement, c'en était presque illégal d'être si beau. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, se ruer sur lui pour l'embrasser. Mais il se retenait, il aurait tout loisir de l'embrasser après.

Fixant ainsi son amant et ancien capitaine dans les yeux, Kise ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer sa demande en mariage. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Pourtant ça datait, beaucoup. Kise avait un peu de mal avec les dates, mais il se dit que cela devait bien faire 4 ans. Oui 4 ans c'était ça, quelques jours à peine après leur anniversaire des 7 ans passés ensemble. Cela en faisait 11 à présent. Le temps passait vite maintenant qu'il y pensait. Ce jour-là ils s'étaient disputé pour une broutille. Un détail dont il ne se souvenait même plus. Cela avait énervé Kasamatsu qui avait haussé le ton, Kise avait répondu haussant le ton également et de répliques en répliques, au final plusieurs minutes après le plus âgé sortait en claquant la porte violemment pour s'aérer et se changer les idées. Il faisait ça à chaque « grosse dispute » bien qu'elles soient très rares car Kise était incapable de lui en vouloir et venait en général s'excuser très rapidement même quand ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il sortait s'aérer et revenait en général une à deux heures après. Kise lui fulminait pendant encore quelques minutes avant de s'en vouloir, de rejeter toute la faute sur lui-même, de se faire des reproches, de s'en vouloir.  
Sauf que cette fois-là son brun n'était pas revenu au bout d'une heure. Ni deux. Ni trois.  
Cela ne servait à rien de l'appeler, il était partie en furie et son téléphone était sur la table du salon. Il appela néanmoins Moriyama, Kobori, espérant qu'ils l'eut croisés ou aperçus. Mais rien, personne n'avait vu Kasamatsu. Et le temps passa. Deux autres heures s'étaient écoulées, Kise épluchait les trois quarts des numéros de son téléphone sans succès.  
Au bout de trois heures supplémentaires, alors qu'il était rongé d'inquiétude et qu'il commençait à avoir des idées noires telles que « Il doit lui être arrivé quelques chose » « il doit m'en vouloir, et s'il ne me pardonnait jamais ! » « Si… Si c'était fini… » avait-il même fini par penser, faisant monter une énorme peur et panique en lui, la porte s'ouvrit. Sans réfléchir, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait il se rua dans les bras de son brun. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Il se jeta presque sur son amant et l'enlaça, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Kasamatsu l'apostropha à quelques reprises avant de répondre à l'étreinte silencieuse. Et là trois mots sortirent seuls, sans que le blond en ait presque conscience.  
 **-Yukio… Epouse-moi.  
** Un blanc prit place dans la pièce, lui était rouge de gêne, n'en revenant pas d'avoir osé le dire. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il y pensait. Il ne voulait que Yukio. Lui et seulement lui. Personne d'autre. Pour le restant de ses jours. Il ne voulait plus jamais penser à une quelconque fin de leur relation, même si des fois il était juste paranoïaque pour un rien. La réponse de Kasamatsu mit quelques secondes à venir, à peine audible car il avait enfoui sa tête dans le pull de Kise pour cacher toutes les rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur son visage dès qu'il avait eu pleinement enregistré la phrase de son blond.  
 **-B-Bien sûr… Idiot.  
** L'ancien as des Elites Bleues mit quelques secondes à assimiler la réponse de son désormais fiancé. Relâchant légèrement son étreinte de manière à contempler l'homme qu'il aimait, achevant de comprendre qu'il avait dit oui. Ce dernier était complètement rouge, ayant du mal à fixer le blond car cela ne faisait que renforcer ses rougeurs. Le plus grand prit dans ses mains le visage de son vis-à-vis, caressant ses joues tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tout aussi tendre et amoureux.  
Dès le lendemain Kise avait insisté pour aller acheter des bagues de fiançailles pour symboliser leur engagement. Kasamatsu avait dit trouver ça futile, mais au fond il ne quittait jamais cette bague désormais. Le blond l'avait trainé dans une grande bijouterie. Ils avaient d'abord opté pour une bague en or jaune pour Kasamatsu mais le problème fut pour Kise. Impossible de trouver une bague allant à son doigt, il était toujours entre deux tailles. Soit la bague ne pouvait rentrer sur son doigt, soit elle était trop large et tombait. Mais dans une autre vitrine, ils avaient trouvé le bijou de fiançailles idéale. Une boucle d'oreille d'un matériau qui ressemblait à une perle, elle était noire avec des reflets bleus. Mais à côté de la boucle d'oreille Kise trouvait la bague trop simple et eut une meilleure idée, d'autant que Kasamatsu n'était pas du genre à aimer les bagues et n'était pas trop à l'aise avec ce genre de bijoux à son doigt. Ils optèrent finalement pour une chaîne en or jaune pour le poignet. Sur la plaque le blond fit graver leurs initiale et la date où ils s'étaient mis en couple entre leurs deux noms. Etant deux hommes, n'y ayant aucune loi leur permettant de s'unir ils pensaient que cela en resterait là. Mais trois ans plus tard une loi était passée, et après quelques préparations, ils avaient décidé de célébrer leur union véritablement cette fois, avec une vraie cérémonie de mariage, sobre, simple, avec seulement les gens les plus chers à leurs yeux. Exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Une fois au bout de l'allée, Izuki lâcha le bras de Kasamatsu pour rejoindre sa place qui était derrière Moriyama. Kasamatsu lui était désormais face à Kise qui prit immédiatement sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant tendrement leurs doigts. Ils se regardaient en souriant, tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'ils n'entendaient qu'à moitié le discours du maire. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte était venu le moment de prononcer leurs vœux. C'est Kise qui se saisit en premier du micro, sans délaisser toutefois la main de son fiancé. Il continuait de le fixer également.  
 **« Je… Je sais pas trop quoi dire en fait… J'avais préparé tout un discours mais… J'ai tout oublié. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai jamais été aussi stressé, à part peut-être quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi au lycée.** Commença-t-il, un peu gêné. **Et voilà, ça fait 11 ans qu'on sort ensemble, à peine plus qu'on se connaît, 4 ans qu'on est fiancés. Et on peut enfin se marier. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai passé les meilleures années de ma vie. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour tomber fou amoureux de toi. J'ai appris tellement de choses depuis que je te connais, j'ai rencontré tellement de personnes formidables grâce à toi. Mais la personne la plus formidable que j'ai rencontré de toutes c'est toi, la personne que j'aime et avec qui j'ai la chance de partager ma vie. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, ni où j'en serai maintenant. Tu m'as tellement aidé, tu as tellement fait pour moi. Aujourd'hui on partage tout et dans peu de temps on sera lié officiellement l'un à l'autre. Je pourrais rester des heures et des heures à parler de toi, à n'en dire que du bien. Mais bon je pense que tout le monde a autre chose à faire et il y a bien des choses que je serai trop possessif pour accepter de les dire à voix haute . Donc je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire, à te dire. Kasamatsu Yukio je t'aime, je t'ai aimé presque dès que je t'ai vu et je t'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il puisse nous arriver.  
** Le visage de Kasamatsu était rouge, surtout ses joues. C'est en bégayant qu'il commença son propre discours.  
 **-Je… Je sais plus vraiment ce que je voulais dire non plus, t'as dit l'essentiel et.. t'es plus doué que moi pour tout ce qui est prise de parole en public. Au début qu'on se connaissait j'avais du mal à te supporter, il faut dire que t'es très chiant quand tu t'y mets, j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi puéril, geignard, et j'en passe. Mais t'es aussi quelqu'un de génial, qui sait quand être sérieux même si c'est rare. Mais même si je dis souvent le contraire et que c'est pas dans mes habitudes du tout de l'admettre, tu es aussi la meilleure personne que je connaisse. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, j'espère l'avoir été au moins autant. Tu as les mots qu'il faut pour réconforter, tu es possessif et de l'autre côté tu as sans cesse besoin d'être rassuré un peu comme un enfant mais je trouve ça adorable chez toi. Tu as changé ma vie pour le mieux et… Je t'en remercierai jamais assez. Je t'aime Kise Ryouta, je t'aime comme tu es et je te demande de ne jamais changer. Et… Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir t'épouser aujourd'hui et de devenir ton mari pour de bon.  
** Il continua à bredouiller quelques secondes puis se tut, détournant le regard de son amant qui le fixait et le gênait encore plus. Les rougeurs sur son visage étaient bien visibles.

Vint après ces deux discours émouvants l'échange des alliances. Tomoya se leva alors des genoux de sa mère et apporta le coussin sur lequel étaient déposés les deux anneaux en or blanc. Dieu sait qu'ils avaient bataillé pour trouver une alliance qui allait au doigt de Kise. Ce dernier, d'une main tremblante se saisit de l'anneau de l'homme de sa vie, le lui passant à l'annulaire gauche avant de laisser ce dernier faire de même.  
 **-Te mets pas à pleurer Ryouta.** Lui murmura-t-il avec le sourire. En effet ce dernier faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes mais cela se voyait bien que ça ne tarderait pas.  
 **-Je vous déclare désormais unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.** Fit le maire. **  
**Le blond s'approcha de son désormais mari et l'embrassa chastement. Tout le monde remarqua les larmes qui coulaient des yeux des deux hommes. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Momoi, les frères de Kasamatsu et la sœur de Kise, Hayakawa, Takeuchi, et d'autres faisaient de même en se cachant plus ou moins par fierté. Mais dès que leurs lèvres se séparèrent des « boum » se firent entendre, des confettis volèrent de partout, lancés par Takao, Moriyama, Izuki. Surtout Takao qui gueula vite suivi de ses deux autres compères de farce :  
 **« VIVE LES MARIES ! FELICITATIONS ! »  
-On aurait bien lancé du riz mais Murasakibara et Kagami ont tout mangé ce matin on a fait avec ce qu'on a trouvé. **S'exclama Izuki.  
L'atmosphère de la pièce changea radicalement, passant des larmes au rire, de l'atmosphère solennelle au bazar. Tous applaudissaient, leur criaient des félicitations. La sortie de la mairie se fit dans la même bonne humeur, les deux mariés mains dans la main, des confettis continuant de voler de partout. Tout le monde souriait, riait. Ils n'auraient pu demander meilleure cérémonie, meilleur mariage même.

Ils se répartirent ensuite dans les voitures pour faire un tour dans la ville et se rendre à la salle où la soirée aurait lieu quelques heures plus tard. Du moins c'est ce qui était prévu, les deux mariés ne savaient pas que leurs invités avaient prévu un évènement supplémentaire surprise.  
 **-Il nous faudrait une voiture de plus là vous allez être grave serrés ça va être chaud.** Fit Aomine.  
 **-Je peux aller prendre la mienne si vous voulez j'habite pas loin.** Déclara Kobori.  
Il y eut un blanc. Il fallait un moyen d'éviter ça. Kobori au volant transformerait cette journée en hécatombe.  
 **-Je vais appeler un de mes chauffeurs.** Déclara Akashi tout en composant un numéro sur son téléphone et en s'éloignant un peu quelques minutes.  
 **-T'as encore ta voiture et ton permis toi ?** Demanda Moriyama à son ancien coéquipier. **  
**A ce moment même, avant que Kobori puisse répondre, une Mercedes entra sur le parking.  
 **-Putain Akashi tu m'impressionneras toujours.** Lâcha Aomine.  
Tous montèrent dans une voiture et le cortège démarra.  
 **-Aominecchi tu vas où là ? C'est pas la bonne route !** Demanda Kise au bleu qui conduisait leur voiture avec Momoi en passager et Tomoya derrière sur les genoux de son parrain assis aux côtés de son désormais mari.  
 **-Héhé laisse-nous gérer tu verras bien.** Répondit-t-il avec un sourire à la fois malicieux qui ne disait rien qui vaille.  
Toutes les voitures se garèrent alors en ville, et en sortant les deux époux comprirent pourquoi ils les avaient emmenés ici. Ils étaient devant le terrain de street-basket de la ville.  
 **-Wah j'avais peur de où t'allais nous emmener mais c'est une trop bonne idée Aominecchi !  
-T'insinues quoi là, blondasse ? ! **Rétorqua le susnommé **  
-Ca va être chaud de jouer en costard par contre.** Fit Kasamatsu.  
 **-C'est pour ça qu'on a tout prévu.** Déclara Momoi en sortant un sac de sport du coffre de leur voiture. Ledit sac était rempli de maillot.  
Ils se changèrent dans les voitures. Chacun avait un maillot de la couleur de son ancien lycée. Tout le monde joua, il y avait le plus souvent des trois contre trois sur demi-terrains, Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à jouer, faisant jouer également la sœur de Kise, les frères de Kasamatsu et bien sûr Tomoya qui avait visiblement autant de talent que son père.  
 **-Moi je propose qu'on refasse un match Kaijou contre Seirin !** Proposa alors Kagami.  
 **-Bonne idée Kagamicchi ! On va prendre notre revanche !** S'exclama Kise avec conviction.  
 **-C'est ce qu'on va voir !** Répliqua l'ancien n°10.  
Les deux équipes se mirent en place. Comme lors de la Winter Cup il y avait d'un côté Kise, Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Kobori et Hayakawa, de l'autre Kuroko, Kagami, Izuki, Hyuga et Kiyoshi.  
On décida de suivre les règles officielles, soit 4 quarts-temps de 10 minutes chacun.

Et ce match fit remonter tellement de souvenirs aux joueurs, surtout au couple de jeunes mariés. Cette année où Kasamatsu était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Kaijou, l'arrivée de Kise au club, son impertinence envers ses aînés à ce moment là avant que le brun ne le calme, les premiers entraînements, son presque coup de foudre pour son senpai, ses sentiments qui s'étaient vite imposés à lui au bout de quelques semaines voire jours à peine, ses sentiments qu'il avait bien du accepter. Puis le match amical contre Seirin, sa première défaite, Kasamatsu qui l'avait consolé, lui intimant d'ajouter le mot revanche à son vocabulaire, les fois où son capitaine adoré avait accepté d'aller avec lui voir des matchs de ses anciens coéquipiers, comme lors du match Shutoku vs Seirin lors des qualifications pour l'Inter Lycée. Il avait été tellement heureux de passer une journée en tête à tête avec lui ce jour-là, même s'ils avaient été rejoints dans la soirée par des membres des deux équipes qui venaient de s'affronter. S'en était vite ensuivi le match contre Touou qu'ils avaient perdu. Mais après lequel Kasamatsu leur avait remonté le moral en leur ordonnant de rentrer la tête haute. Ce même Kasamatsu qui pleurait dans les vestiaires juste après. Il aurait voulu se ruer vers lui à ce moment-là, le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage. Il penserait qu'il n'aurait jamais ce qu'il fallait pour avouer ses sentiments au brun, bien qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Le match suivant avait été contre Fukuda Shougou, celui contre Seirin. Puis était venu le mouvement fatidique du retirement des senpais. C'avait été dur à supporter pour le blond qui avait été forcé d'accepter qu'il ne rejouerait jamais avec ses aînés, surtout avec son Kasamatsu-senpai, qu'il le verrait de moins en moins. Qu'il ne serait plus là pour le réconforter, s'occuper de lui, le frapper quand il faisait une connerie, le diriger. Qu'il ne le verrait plus sourire autant, plus se changer. Que Kaijou ne serait plus jamais pareil. Mais il s'était forcé à accepter ça, alors que Kasamatsu se forçait à accepter des choses similaires.  
Puis était venue le jour de la remise des diplômes. Et ce jour là ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Kasamatsu avait cherché Kise du regard partout, puis l'avait cherché en courant autour du campus. Et il l'avait trouvé les larmes aux yeux. Et là Kise l'avait supplié de ne pas partir, de rester avec lui. Et il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait avant de l'embrasser. Et à sa grande surprise, le brun avait répondu à son baiser, puis à sa confession. Il avait ensuite du consoler un Kise un peu trop émotif. Il lui avait offert le deuxième bouton de son uniforme comme preuve de son amour. S'étaient ensuivis leurs premiers rendez-vous, leurs premiers baisers, leurs premières fois, leurs premiers boulots, leurs premiers salaires, leur premier appartement dans lequel ils vivaient encore. Kise n'aurait jamais pu demander plus belle vie. Kasamatsu non plus, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas si facilement.

Le coup de sifflet retentit, le match s'acheva sur le dunk de Kise. Cette fois c'était la victoire de Kaijou, contrairement à lors de leurs matchs en première année de lycée. Tous applaudirent, il y eut un moment d'euphorie général chez Kaijou. Même si c'était 11 ans après, ils avaient leur revanche. Kise embrassa Kasamatsu qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'avait pas pu le féliciter ainsi d'une victoire au début du lycée même s'il en rêvait à chaque fois, là il avait pu.

La nuit tombait et ils commencèrent à remballer et à renfiler leurs costumes pour se rendre à la salle de réception. Le trajet fut rapide, la salle était décorée tout en bleu et blanc la grande table était en forme de U avec bien entendu les mariés au milieu, les témoins à côté d'eux puis le reste des invités. Les couverts étaient couleur argent, les assiettes étaient blanches avec le contour d'un fin tracé bleu pailleté, il y avait un cercle bleu en dessous d'un doré sur les verres, la nappe était bleu marine. Tout était splendide, tous furent ébahis. Kise taquinait Kasamatsu qui le frappait, Izuki faisait des blagues, Aomine et Kagami se plaignaient qu'ils avaient faim, Tomoya voulait manger sur les genoux de sa mère, Takao avait planqué l'objet du jour de son Shin-chan, Kuroko avait disparu puis avait été retrouvé aux toilettes, Hyuga et Kiyoshi s'engueulaient, Akashi et Nijimura canalisaient la gm. Tout était normal, comme une journée lambda. Mais c'était vraiment le plus beau jour de la vie de Kise et Kasamatsu. Le repas fut assez vite amené, c'était le restaurant de Murasakibara qui s'était chargé de le préparer. Foie gras, magret de canard, pommes de terre, le grand jeu avait été sorti. Quant à l'ambiance, il fallait compter sur Takao qui organisa un karaoké, Izuki qui fit un petit sketch, Himuro qui organisa des jeux, Moriyama qui animait également. Puis vint le moment de l'arrivée de la pièce montée qui était en forme d'un trophée, avec un ballon de basket dessiné sur la plaque et leurs initiales de parts et d'autres du ballon. Tous furent scotchés par ce chef d'œuvre conçu par le géant violet. Ils n'osaient même pas y toucher tellement elle était magnifique. Puis Momoi se dirigea vers le couple et leur tendit un album photo. Interpelés ils l'ouvrirent, et dedans se trouvaient toutes les photos retraçant leur histoire. La première était une photo de la gm au collège après la victoire de leur second championnat suivi de la photo de Kasamatsu en uniforme de collégien. Il y avait ensuite tout, des photos de match, d'entraînement, de moments avec toute la bande de Kaijou, des soirées qui avaient eu lieu, des grands évènements comme quand ils avaient repeints tout leur appartement, la première fois qu'ils avaient gardé Tomoya, et de nombreuses autres images.  
 **-J'ai demandé à tout le monde pour trouver tout ça, je vous donnerai les photos d'aujourd'hui pour compléter la fin !** Expliqua-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres **  
-Woah merci Momocchi c'est magnifique !  
-M-merci Momoi-san. **Bégaya Kasamatsu.  
 **-Yukiocchi tu n'es toujours pas à l'aise avec Momocchi ? C'est une fille mais quand même tu la connais depuis le temps.**  
 **-T-Tais toi crétin !** Rétorqua-t-il avant de lui mettre un coup dans les côtes entrainant des plaintes interminables du blond.  
Et tout à coup une musique se lança, au bout de quelques notes seulement les deux amants et même les autres reconnurent « Le Grand Secret » d'Indochine.  
 **-C'est l'heure de la danse des mariés ! !** Hurla Takao, vite suivi du reste de la salle qui les acclamait.  
Kise prit alors la main de Kasamatsu et la porta à ses lèvres.  
 **-M'accorderas-tu cette danse, Yukio ?  
** Ledit Yukio ne put s'empêcher de rougir vivement, Kise était vraiment magnifique.  
 **-B-bien évidemment, idiot.**  
Le plus grand des deux entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son mari, puis passa son autre main sur ses hanches. Ce dernier fit de même et suivit le blond qui menait la danse, ses yeux dorés plongés dans le regard onyx du plus petit. Se laissant porter par la musique, Kasamatsu cala sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant. De là il sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade. La danse était simple, tendre, laissait voir tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Quand il releva la tête pour fixer son vis-à-vis à nouveau, c'est ce dernier qui se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, entraînant tous les applaudissements et sifflements des invités. Tout était bien comme ça, tout était parfait même. Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient heureux. Et ils le seraient toujours, ensemble, rien ne pourrait les séparer. Ils se l'étaient promis et l'avait officialisé aujourd'hui, en ce début du mois d'août. Eux deux c'était pour la vie. Ils ne se quitteraient jamais.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça t'a plu 3. Tout cet OS pour te dire que je t'aime et que je serai toujours là pour toi, qu'un jour on pourra être et faire comme Kise et Kasamatsu. Fin bon ouala tu m'as compris, t'es la personne que j'aime, t'es toi et rien ne changera ça !**

 **Et s'il y a d'autres lecteurs qui passent... Lemon Owl est à moi, pas toucher èwé !**


End file.
